


Till Death Do Us Apart

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Wounded on the ground after being stabbed, your friends try to keep you awake, hoping they won't lose you.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Till Death Do Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I wrote this and as I read it over before posting, even I am mad at myself!

You knew it would have to happen someday, but maybe just not like this. Not as heroic. Not as dramatic. But here you were, the wound going straight through your body, the blood colouring your sweater. Allison was there with you, holding you tight, so was Scott, looking down at you with those puppy dog eyes, that now had turned sad. 

They shouldn’t be sad, you thought. You wouldn’t really die anyway. Only the name they had learned to call you would. You don’t know how much time had passed how long you had layer cradled in Allison’s arms, how long the blood had been soaking the ground beneath you. Your vision was getting blurry, it was hard to keep your conscious now. 

«Please, Y/N. Don’t close your eyes. Deaton will be here any time now!» Allison’s big teary eyes looked down on you, her tears hitting your face. You lifted your hand to touch her cheek. 

«Please don’t cry, Allison. Not for me.» Your voice sounded strangled, you knew it would when one was stabbed through the stomach with a katana. 

Scott was holding your hand tightly now, concentrating on his grip on it, but his eyes grew desperate. 

«I-I can’t take it away. The pain. I can’t take it away.» His voice sounded like he had given up all hope. 

«That’s because it doesn’t hurt, Scott.» You said as calmly as you could, right before you coughed up a bunch of blood. Your organs were failing, letting the blood into the wrong paths. 

«Y/N!» It was Stiles, with Lydia in his heels. Both of them fell to their knees as they reached you, but even then their faces were getting blurry. You don’t know how they did it, but somehow Stiles and Allison managed to shift places, Stiles now holding you tight against him. 

«Please, Y/N. Stay here with me.» Stiles pleading, tears flowing down his cheeks. 

«Keep your eyes open. Please. Listen to my voice. You only need to keep it up a little longer.» His voice pleaded as you felt your eyes close, and you could only hear your friends voices around you. 

At last, they as well faded. The last thing you felt was Stiles placing a kiss to your cheek. 

~

The horrible feeling hadn’t left you after you enchanted a stick to look like your body for your friends to see after you woke up again. It had only been a couple of hours after your «death». 

Connor, your little brother had come to get you. Sneaking you out of the animal clinic after you had been pronounced dead. You had heard them crying. Hoping for your death to not be true. 

You now stood in the shadow of a tree together with your brother, looking at the funeral they had made for you. They had all done a great job, really great job. The right flowers, the right colours. 

For once someone had actually gotten to know the real you. Known your likes and dislikes, know your personality. Not just your being. 

«Y/N? We have to get going.» Connor said behind you, tugging on the sleeve of your long black cloak. 

You nodded, keeping back the tears. 

The last thing you saw before turning to walk away from yet another life, was Stiles kissing the body in the coffin’s forehead, whispering «I love you.»


End file.
